A panel including a plurality of sensor electrodes for sensing a proximity or a touch of an object is commonly referred to as a touch panel.
Such a touch panel may be completely separated from a display panel for displaying an image according to the shape of the touch panel. However, in recent years, since the touch panel is coupled to the display panel in an integrated manner, the touch panel is sometimes referred to as a panel, without distinction with the display panel. In the following description, it can be understood that the panel includes a plurality of sensor electrodes for sensing the proximity or the touch of an object.
Meanwhile, the proximity or the touch of the object to the panel can be detected by a touch driving device driving this panel. The touch driving device supplies a driving voltage to the panel and receives a response signal to the driving voltage to detect the proximity or the touch of the object to the panel.
Meanwhile, a conventional touch driving device drives the panel every frame period. In this case, the touch driving device drives the panel even when the object is not in proximity to the panel, thereby unnecessarily consuming power.